


A Little More Than That

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde and Rose Lalonde develop a relationship at the Egbert household while their mother is in rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition Central

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awkward exposition and slightly squicky subject matter. First time doing romance or fanfiction, so we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

          

[This is set in an alternate SBURBless universe. The trolls have been humanized, but that will be a small part of the story. The meat of it is Roxy Lalonde (20) and Rose Lalonde (15) living with the Egberts (John & Dad) and their romance developing within the household. The other alpha & beta kids will be important, and to a lesser degree, the alpha/beta trolls.]

WARNING: CONTAINS INCEST AND SEXUAL RELATIONS

CONTAINS RELATIONS BETWEEN 15 (MINOR) AND 20 (ADULT) YEARS OLD

[With that said, enjoy!]

-*8*-

 

A teenage girl sit in her room at her computer, the lights are dimmed and the door is locked. Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she has just had a conversation with her mother about going to rehab. The matriarch of the Lalonde family had always been a heavy drinker, both Rose, and her older sister Roxy had known this since they were old enough to know what alcohol was. It had never been an issue, more of an annoyance, until earlier that year; their mother had suddenly begun drinking heavier and heavier, and started to have fallings-out with her friends and co-workers. The astronomy research station she was employed at had given her an ultimatum- rehab or she was fired.

          That leads to the youngest member of the family confronting the mother in a conversation that was too full of private emotions to be repeated here. Their mother had finally admitted her damaging habits and agreed to a 6-month rehab session, in which she would be taught how to kick the bottle. The problem now was finding a place to stay. State law required that any minors be looked after by a responsible adult that the guardian was able to select. The selected guardian would be analyzed by the state, and a yes or no answer was given to decide whether or not the conditions and people were hospitable enough to accommodate the minors. Mrs. Lalonde was still uncertain as to whom she should select, as there were several friends of the family that would be willing to house Rose. Roxy was an altogether easier matter, as she was 20 and held a part-time job, but would still have to live with whomever Rose was staying with, as she didn’t make enough to fully support herself.

          It was a sticky situation to say the least.

          Rose had settled on 3 primary candidates: Jade’s Grandfather, Dave’s Bro, or John’s Father. Jade’s Grandfather was an extremely wealthy billionaire, and would have no sort of trouble with living costs or space. Rose’s friend Jade also lived with him, as had Roxy’s friend Jake before he joined the British military (for reasons no one was quite sure of). The location itself was a problem though, as it was located on an island that was largely separated from humanity, going to public school would be impossible, and there would be almost no other humans except for them. Rose clicked an excel document open, and placed Jade’s home below the other two homes on the list she had drawn-up. Another option would be Dave’s house, Dave’s apartment really. The only downside for that one was living space, which was extremely minimal. It would be uncomfortable for all parties if she & Roxy moved in. The last (and admittedly best) option was the Egbert household. It was in a nice suburb, the school near it was excellent, Mr. Egbert made enough to house and feed them, and there was extra space after Mr. Egbert had converted his study into another bedroom. For all intents and purposes it was perfect.

          There was only one thing that bothered Rose, and the one that had driven to the list in the first place. It was on the eastern seaboard, on the opposite side of the nation from where the Lalondes lived. It was more a social issue than anything else that kept Rose from immediately choosing. With a sigh she closed the application and rose from her chair, stretching out to loosen some of the cramps that accompanied staying up until half-past 3. Then she sat back down in her chair, opening up her pesterchum client, an IM client, and went to see if John was on. The little smiling icon *dinged* once and showed her a list of all he currently online friends. Thankfully, John was on. She pestered him.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:37 --

 TT: John?

TT: Don’t tell me that you left your pesterchum open without being awake to monitor it.

TT: Because if you are not online I will be very sore at both you and myself for having initiated a conversation that can only be remarked upon after it becomes irrelevant.

EB: sorry rose, I was in the bathroom.

TT: Likely.

EB: it’s true! i’m just a victim of circumstance, of my own bladder!

TT: I really don’t need you to sing of your bladder woes to me, we have limited time to talk.

EB: okay, why?

TT: If we spend any more time conversing at this most unholy of hours then I will, quite literally, faint from exhaustion.

EB: it’s 6:30, hardly a most unholy hour.

TT: We have differing time zones John.

EB: oh shit you’re right. here’s a free cookie to celebrate your remarkable time-telling skills. (the joke being that I can’t give you a fucking cookie, and that you don’t deserve one)

TT: Sarcasm is wasted upon me Egbert. We have business to discuss, and it is rather urgent.

EB: for realsies?

TT: Although I shudder at the use of that gibberish “for realsies”.

EB: I concede then, lay your business upon me.

TT: Would you object to me moving in with you?

EB: woah what?

TT: My sister and I need a place to stay for a few months while mother is in rehab. I have selected your home as an adequate temporary home. You should feel honored.

EB: wow i am honored! i have no objections at all. but, if I may enquire, why is your mom in rehab?

TT: Have I not already told you of the massive amounts of alcohol she imbibes? It was starting to destroy her. The only logical choice to cure her problem was rehab.

EB: couldn’t you crash with your sis? i thought she had a job.

TT: Does that mean you would rather me find an alternative home with my sister?

EB: what? no. i just thought she was old enough to act as your guardian.

TT: No. She works as a freelance computer repairs-women/ hacker. Its pay is variable, she could have enough or she couldn’t. She’s already taken the necessary classes to gain employment in the field she wishes to pursue, but hasn’t found a job that “feels right”. Those were actual words spoken by Roxy Lalonde. But I would appreciate it if we could get back on topic.

EB:  right haha! I’ll ask my dad if it is okay, he’ll know all the legal stuff to do. Pester me back after school and I’ll have your answer!

TT: Thank you, John. And good night.

EB: night rose, or should i say good morning? time zones are too funky for me.

TT: Never use the word “funky” to describe something again. Please?

EB: haha, you got it rose!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:46 --

          Rose smiled and leaned back from her computer. Negotiations had gone extremely well, and she was almost certain that John’s father wouldn’t let them stay.

Rose lazily turned her head as she heard the door to the room creak open. It was her sister, Roxy, carrying two steaming mugs of hot-cocoa.

“Knock knock.” She said- a goofy grin on her face. Rose took a minute to admire her sister’s form, her skin was pale like Rose’s but a bit more tan- the result of Roxy actually going outside once in a while- she was taller than Rose by almost a half-foot, and sported a hairdo that was almost exactly the same as her mother’s. She and Rose had almost the same facial features, save for Roxy being a bit more angular, and her much more vibrant pink eyes as opposed to Rose’s darker purple. She was wearing her normal pajamas, for her that would mean an oversized t-shirt and some boxer-briefs- tonight her shirt sported a large pink cat on the front, extra eyes colored in to fit Roxy’s preference for mutated felines. Her legs were more muscular than Rose’s, a result of being on the track team at the school and being naturally athletic. Rose was only wearing some stereotypical pajamas- some pajama bottoms and a matching top.

“So sister, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight?” Asked Rose, putting up a faux cold visage, only her goofy grin betraying how she was really feeling.

“Just wonderin’ if ya needed some cocoa, but seems like you’re happier ‘en me!” Responded Roxy, plopping down on Rose’s bed and passing over one of the steaming mugs.

Rose took a sip before responding, enjoying the chocolate after her long night awake. “I’ve been in negotiations with the Egbert household.” Said Rose, purposefully withholding information.

“And?” Asked Roxy anxiously, playing along.

“They will most likely agree to house us. We should have our answer in a few hours.”

Roxy giggled happily, then drained the rest of her mug, falling back onto the bed.

“That’s great Rosie! Too bad Janie’s already moved out, we could’a hung out with each other.”

“Unfortunately not,” Rose countered, making sure to keep her voice upbeat to not be offending. “Jane’s vacancy is what opened up a spot in the first place.”

Roxy turned over onto her stomach, pulling her legs up and swinging them behind her. “I dunno Rose, I could’a stayed in her room and you could camp out in your friend John’s.”

Rose’s cheeks reddened. “Roxy, one does not simply ‘camp out’ with one of the opposite gender. Teenage girls don’t sleep in the rooms of teenage boys.”

Roxy giggle again teasingly, propping her cheeks up on her hands. “Well that’s only if you think somethin’s gonna go down, are you having lewd thoughts dear Rosie?”

          Rose openly scoffed, refusing to submit to Roxy’s assertions (even if they were correct). “Of course not, I only think of the things people will say.”

          Roxy giggled even heavier, enjoying the opportunity to lead Rose around. “Well then that means that _they_ would be the ones thinkin’ lewd a’ you.”

          “Not without reason.” Rose answered quietly, before they both erupted into laughter.

          They both glanced at the clock, and with a silent resignation realized that they should probably get some fucking sleep. Roxy detached herself from Rose’s bed, only to be immediately replaced by Rose herself. Roxy yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did so, giving Rose an admittedly lewd view of her sister’s breasts covered only by a thin shirt. She blushed, and immediately turned away, extremely embarrassed.

          “G’night Rosie.” Said Roxy, already leaving the room; Rose mumbled out a similar statement, pulling the covers over herself. She set her digital alarm clock for 11 and lay back in bed, enjoying the feeling of the sheets as she let her eyes slide shut.

          She dreamed of having a picnic with Roxy, and that her mother was there with them, drinking grape juice instead of wine.

-*8*-


	2. In Which Roxy and Rose Get Masturbatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a look at a new side of Roxy, and alleviates some stress.  
> Get it?  
> Innuendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut from a female perspective.  
> All my years of reading smutty fanfics will finally pay off (I hope).

 

-CHAPTER TWO-

-SLEEPLESS AT THE EGBERT’S-

      It was their third day since moving in with John and his father. The move was smooth, even though the road trip was horrible, and they had quickly integrated  their material items into their new locations. Summer was still drumming out its dogged beat, dragging on until the new school year one day at a time, and Mom had finally gone off to a local rehab station; where Rose and Roxy would be able to see her over weekends. Roxy was going to try and find a job the next week, and Rose was filling out the paperwork to enroll her in the local high school, a process that was going quickly rather quickly. There was only one immediate issue that Rose could see, she had not slept since leaving their old home.

          It was not like she hadn’t dealt with a brief spurt of insomnia before, but this was an altogether different beast. She didn’t even feel the effects of the sleep deprivation until late in the night, during the witching hour. She had developed dark bags under her eyes, making it look like she had dual bruises hanging under her bottom eyelids. Every activity that once took little to no effort, such as lifting a box of clothes, now seemed a gargantuan task. She had even tried taking sleeping pills this very night, to no effect. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with her, but there definitely was something that was keeping her awake.

          Rose was still glued to her computer monitor, having taken full advantage of her full 24-hour capacity of wakefulness to begin working again on her novel. She had already finished three chapters since moving in, and was moving forward at an alarming rate. She pushed back the chair from her computer desk, closing the lid on her laptop and re-fastening its cozy. It was a frivolous piece of lair for the otherwise dignified machine, but she refused to take it off. She stretched her arms above her head, popping several joints as she did, and tiredly pulled back the curtain to Roxy’s side of the room. They were both staying in Jane’s (Roxy’s friend and John’s older sister) old room, situated in a room off to the left of John’s, where it had been built onto an already existing observation deck. Roxy and Rose, both respecting one another’s privacy, had hung a sheet in between the two halves of the room, although Roxy had insisted it be a garish pink (or covered with cats, pink was the less awful option). Roxy had decorated her side of the room with the usual affair of her’s: several posters dedicated to either science or felines, a handful of ancient special-edition gaming consoles all in pink (there’s a color theme going on here) hooked up to an old 37-inch TV, a top-of-the-line desktop computer hooked up to a monitor from the 90’s and, of course, Roxy’s various handmade (by Rose) mutant kitten plush dolls that dominated her bed, which was covered in a huge pink comforter with a multitude of white pillows at the headrest.

          Rose’s side was much less offensive on the eyes it was decorated with several of Rose’s knitting projects, her Cthulu-Princess doll that she had received from her mother (it had originally only been a princess, but Rose had renovated it), in the closet (she had battled Roxy for it in a furious game of rock-paper-scissors) hung several dresses she had made (although she would admit this to no-one) and her everyday clothes, which were all some variation of her t-shirt skirt combo. On her dresser was her prized Grimoire  (the contents of which shall not be discussed here), a wizard statue sat on top of it, a miniature version of the one in the living room of their house back east, she and Roxy periodically stole it from one another. Her computer desk was in the corner of the room, and only held her laptop and a few notebooks and purple pens for writing; some video games (both her and Roxy’s) were stacked in the opposite corner in a lazy pile, threatening to tip at any moment. On her bed were a few plush squiddle toys she had bought online, she had used her knitting skills to turn them into a more grim-fitting version, the same kind she wore on her shirt. Lastly, a plush comforter was also on her bed, although it was in a deep purple striped with black, her favorite color combination, with a few large pillows at the end, contained within specially-knit cases she had made for them.

          It was rather stunning how they had bot managed to personalize their individual sections of the room so quickly. Rose also had a small digital clock that sat on the edge of her computer desk; it gave off a faint purple glow when all the lights were out as they were now. She slunk across the room to the separating sheet, intending to see if her sister was still awake. She pulled aside the a side of the fabric, peeking around it to make sure Roxy couldn’t see her if she was awake.

          Rose’s breath stopped momentarily as she surveyed the scene before her. Roxy was splayed across her bed on her back, her blanket wrapped around only her feet and her midsection. This in itself was not an odd sight, she usually got too hot under the blanket and would only cover her feet up against the night chills. The surprising thing was a compilation, Roxy was almost entirely nude (only her pink scarf trailed around her neck), and was clutching an empty bottle of gin in her right hand. Rose was caught between two roiling fronts of emotion, on one side was her seething disgust at seeing Roxy obviously in an alcohol-induced slumber, compounded by her revulsion at seeing her blood sibling’s most intimate parts splayed out so lewdly in the open. On the other side was a feeling Rose was loath to admit to, there was an obvious attraction to her sister’s body, as Rose would have for any other beautiful women, the taboo of seeing this particular women in such a way merely enhanced the effect, and seeing the slight trails of fluid around Roxy’s private place glimmer in dim computer screen light wasn’t helping.

          Rose could barely move, and silently debated whether or not she should close the curtain and forget this, confront Roxy sternly over the present issue, or continue to creepily watch her slumbering naked form. Roxy mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, and scrunched forward slightly in her bed. Her middling breasts followed the motion, jiggling slightly and causing small droplets of collected sweat roll down the attractive mounds. Rose stared intently at these events, her gaze so focused that she barely noticed her own hand sliding under the hem of her skirt. She quickly drew the offending appendage back to above the waistline, scolding herself for almost giving in to the temptation. Her jaw set as she realized that there was a tangible temptation to give into.

          Rose decided upon a course of actions, and stepped through the curtain into Roxy’s portion of the room. She quickly plucked the empty bottle from her sister’s hands, and pulled the thin sheets over her naked form. Roxy, in her drunken sleep, didn’t even react to any of the outside stimuli, staying resolutely asleep during moments that under any other circumstances would have awoken her. Rose then retreated to her area, re-closing the curtain behind her. She silently congratulated herself for how effectively she had handled this admittedly large revelation about her sister, and how she had kept her massive lady-boner for hot chicks under control. She was just going to her bed when she felt a small measure of fluid leak down onto her upper-inner thigh. She sighed, and reached down with her index finger. Sure enough, she was dripping wet through her ruined panties. She shook her head, she surely wasn’t that excited over seeing her sister nude. They had taken baths together for most of their childhood, and during Roxy’s preteen years they weren’t shy about changing in front of one another. So why had it suddenly become a big deal for her to see her sister nude? Why did the idea of Roxy’s naked form excite her so much, more than any of the absolutely ludicrous amounts of porn she had seen? Why did her throat constrict, and her heart beat erratically whenever Roxy touched her? Why did she start to tingle and blush when she saw her sister damp from a shower? And why, on this night, did Roxy’s body make her wetter than Niagara Falls?

          She refused however, to honestly answer any of these questions. Even though she knew the answers, consciously admitting them would be wrong beyond measure. She could never openly admit to herself that she was-

          No.

          Rose sighed once again and massaged her temples to try and alleviate some of the growing pressure there that threatened to form into a full-on headache. She finally gave in, submitting to a time-tested method of ridding stress and worry. She slid off her dripping undergarments, throwing them onto the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of her living space. She kept her skirt, socks and shirt on, she would feel too exposed if she took them off while knowing her sister was merely a room across in the same state of undress. She threw two of her pillows on top of each other near the headrest of the bed, quickly aligning and lowering her head on top of them and relaxing against the cool sheets. She dug out a plushy from underneath her back and tossed it beside her, drawing her legs up and to the side to allow full access to her lady-parts. The cool feeling of the night air flowing against her sensual fluids was nearly orgasmic, and for a few moments she merely rubbed her legs back and forth to enhance the feeling. Then came her finger, at first she couldn’t will herself to bring anything into actual contact with her most sensitive of organs, but the drive to pleasure was to great and she ran her forefinger along her outer folds, feeling like nothing more than that electricity was racing up her thighs and spilling out along her spine. She had to stop herself from moaning then, but had to clamp her free hand over her mouth when she moved her naughty little finger into the sensual folds of steaming sex.

          Rose felts as though her fingers were being cooked in a living furnace, as the heat and convulsions of her fleshy walls assaulted her finger’s feeling. Her eyes squeezed shut as she began to move in and out, in a slow rhythm. Pleasure overtook most very sense, and her free hand fell limp at her side, her eyes rolled back in her head, electricity arced through her, and the vibrating intensity and overwhelming heat of her convulsing tunnel drove her to the brink. She couldn’t control her mashed words of lust as they spilled out of her mouth, or how she rocked and arched her back as she attempted to drive against her finger, the tide of juices was overwhelming, forming a dark patch on the already deep purple sheets. In just a few seconds it was over, but the effect it had on Rose was enormous. She felt, in the wonderful afterglow, as if an enormous burden had been pulled off. As if she had cleared some sort of psychological gap in her carnal desires, even though, in reality, nothing had been done except for her fingering herself to climax. In the hubris of post-orgasm she let taboo thoughts of her sister flow like water, images of Roxy’s naked body, or imagined scenes of her and Rose committing terribly lewd acts together.

          With an uncharacteristically satisfied grin on her face she slid into un-wakefulness, only managing to gurgle out a half-mumbled “Roxy…” before falling into the realm of dreams. As such, she didn’t notice the curtain swing back into place from where it had been pulled open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and more emotions next time between the Lalonde sisters.  
> I'm trying to make it more of a romance than a fapfic.  
> Anyone know how to get the (Mortack) off the end of the author's line?


	3. EMOTIONS MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Rose have a discussion while taking a drive.

EMOTION MAN, THEY’RE A KILLER TO HAVE  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuckkkk…” Groaned Roxy from the bathroom, as Rose stood testily outside the door. She had been hugging the toilet all morning, a symptom Rose easily enough recognized.  
“Do you need some tea? Maybe some water?” Rose asked, deciding to bitch her out later for all this.  
“No… I got this…” A few seconds later running water could be heard along with some spitting and tooth-brushing. Moments later Roxy pulled open the door, dressed in a pair of sleep-crumpled kitty patterned pajamas. Rose had already showered and dressed by the time Roxy had pulled herself out of bed, and Rose heard her throw them on before leaving her section of the room. Roxy’s eyes were bloodshot and her face was haggard, it was plainly obvious to see she was nursing a hangover. She winced at the bright hallway lights, then winced again at Rose’s icy glare.   
“Roxy, last night after you fell asleep I-” Rose began.  
“I already know, I saw the bottle in the trash and the blanket you put on me.” Roxy interjected. “Thanks, by the way. It’s pretty chilly at night in Washington.”  
Rose continued to glare at her, silently admonishing her. “I expect us to have a very serious talk about this Roxy.” She turned briskly and began walking away. “And get dressed,” she added. “We’re going for a drive.”  
-A few minutes later-  
Roxy and Rose climbed into Roxy’s pink sedan, a gift from her 18th birthday by mother, Roxy tried to climb in the driver’s seat, but Rose cut her off- taking it for herself.  
“You’re not in any position to drive Roxy.” She said, putting the keys in the ignition.  
“You’re only 15, you can’t even drive!” Roxy exclaimed, still taking her seat in the passenger side.  
“I have my temps, and as long as there is a responsible adult in the car I can drive anywhere.”  
Roxy grumbled and submitted, buckling herself in as Rose did the same.  
Rose drove randomly, but stuck to the residential area, making sure to not get lost in the twists and turns of the sprawling suburb. Roxy stared glumly out the window, her chin resting sullenly on her right hand as her left trailed lazy circles over the dashboard. Rose sat stock-still in the driver’s seat, pretending to be fully focused on her task. After a few minutes they came to a stop at the top of a hill that overlooked the nearby lake, a small area for cars had been cleared from the slope, and long split-logs outlined the clearing. The sun was still climbing in the sky, making the surface of the lake a glimmering beautifully. They sat like this for a few more minutes as Rose shut off the car, both staring out at the expanse of water.  
“So…” Roxy asked, lifting her eyes momentarily to Rose. “What do you want to talk about?”  
Rose continued to stare out over the lake, then briskly said: “Why you are boozing up like the town drunk would be an appropriate subject to broach.”  
Roxy huffed and rolled her eyes. “I only finished off that bottle last night, it’s the only one I've had this month.”  
Rose turned angrily, one hand still clutching the wheel. Her outrage could be plainly seen on her face. “This MONTH? And just how long has this been going on?!”   
Roxy puffed, turning to look back at her. “Yeah this month, I've been trying to stop.”  
Rose looked back at the lake, and simply said: “How long?” again.   
“Fifteen.” Roxy responded, staring despondently ahead.  
“Months?” Rose asked, although she needed no real conformation.   
“Since I was fifteen.” Roxy answered, her voice as flat as a board.  
“Roxy…” Rose said her name in a way that betrayed her horrified state.  
“I have a problem, okay Rose? But I’m dealing with it, another two months and I’ll be off it. Stop overblowing things!”  
“Overblowing!” Rose yelled, turning towards her sister. “I think I’m severely UNDER BLOWING it! You've been drinking for five years but you've GOT IT?! Dear God Roxy, I can’t believe I’m hearing this. How am I supposed to deal with this? Just watch you wean yourself off that poison?” She shook her head, her eyes wide and shocked.  
Roxy angrily snuffed, crossing her arms and tensing up. “Yeah? How are YOU supposed to deal with it? I’m the one that’s been chugging the swill like fucking Faygo! I’m not mom; I can deal with my problems on my own. Stop being such a bitch.”   
Rose turned towards the window, tears in her eyes. Roxy at first just glared at her, but then softened up once she saw her sister’s shoulders shaking. She leaned forward in her seat and grabbed her by the shoulder, rubbing it to try and comfort her. “ Commons Rose, I call you a bitch all the time, it’s no big deal. I’m the one being the bitch here, you’re just trying to help and I appreciate that.”   
Gradually Rose stopped shaking, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't remember the last time she had cried; she normally got angry at things instead of sad. She turned towards Roxy and accepted the offered hug, welcoming her warm embrace.  
“Thank you sister, I’m sorry for getting too emotional there.” Rose straightened out and further composed herself, wiping off the colored lines her makeup had made on her face.  
“It’s okay Rose, I shouldn't have been mean to you.”  
“No Roxy, it was perfectly justified, you have taken steps to end your problem, and have been able to function properly. I was just… Muddled is the word for it. I was associating your problem with mother’s, which is far more severe.”  
Roxy broke the embrace, looking away like she had been scolded. “That’s another thing… I hid it and didn't ask for help because…” She trailed off momentarily, and then composed herself. “I already knew mom had a drinking problem back then, but it seemed cooler, something a classy lady like her would just DO you know? Then later stress from class started spilling over, and I started drinking more often. In the past couple of years, Jake went off to the military, Dirk is already a famous existential rapper, and Jane is going to one of the best schools on the country on home-economy scholarships. Where does that leave me? I’m just some chick who’s fairly good at computers earning a few bucks here and there from anonymous guys on the internet. I’m a loser.” She started shaking, already crying by the time she finished her speech, Rose awkwardly opened her arms, and Roxy basically threw herself into the embrace. Rose patted her back a few times as Roxy let loose a flood, her head resting on Rose’s chest. Seeing her sister like this, runny-eyed and vulnerable, was a new experience. Roxy had always been the one to comfort others, and rarely showed any sort of negative emotion. Being saturated with booze must have been her one reprieve from being everyone’s emotional nanny.  
Rose let Roxy cry for a few more minutes, until her sobbing subsided to a few sniffles every now and then. Without lifting removing her Rose said to Roxy: “Roxy, you are not a loser. You did what you wanted to do and you’re damn fine at it. If not getting into some school, or not being famous is all that important does that make most people losers? You've got your niche Roxy, and everyone you know loves and cares for you as you do them. You’re funny, talented, good to have a discussion with, and great with other people’s emotions. If you weren't my sister I’d date you.”  
Roxy giggled quietly, starting to smile. “Bad thing we’re not incestuous lesbians then.”  
Rose frowned; glad Roxy couldn't see the blush on her cheeks from where Rose was holding her. “Damn shame indeed.” She bantered back, soliciting a few more giggles out of Roxy.  
“Last night would've been a treat if we were.” Roxy, said a humorous edge to her voice. “Me spread-eagle nude, and you schlicking up a storm.”  
Rose’s face paled, except for the deep blush accumulating on her cheeks.  
“You saw that?” She asked shortly, sure to put the same humorous edge to it that Roxy was using.  
“Yeah, I woke up sometime after you put the blanket on me. But it’s nothin’ to be ashamed of. I do it too, and we saw enough of each other when we were younger to know what’s going on down there.”  
“Yeah…” Rose agreed, trying to fake an upbeat attitude. Roxy couldn’t find out about what caused that little session, she just couldn't.  
“So… anything to add to that?” Asked Roxy, pulling her face off of Rose’s chest to get a look at her face. Rose was deathly pale, and Roxy’s words felt like blows. It had been sitting on the back-burner all these years but there it finally was. Roxy knew, she had to know- why else would she be asking these sorts of question? Rose swallowed dryly and attempted to answer.  
“I rather think the subject should not be broached in the present company.” She said. “It is a rather inappropriate matter to be discussed between sisters.”  
Roxy stared intently at her, then asked: “Is that all?” Rose shook her head weakly. Roxy sighed, and moved back from Rose. “Then why did you moan my name while masturbating last night?”  
Rose blanked, stuttering slightly in trying to formulate an answer. She was always the one to pull the verbal reach-around on Roxy, now the coin had been flipped. Roxy had Rose in a stranglehold she couldn't escape. Now that girl was just staring at her, an inscrutable look on her face. She reached across the gap dividing them, and took Rose’s hand into her own, staring at her sister’s eyes.  
“It’s okay Rosy; I’m not here to judge. But we might want to talk about this a little. It’s kind of a big deal for me to have my little sister call my name out while she cums.”   
The feeling was back again, she was still scared stiff of Roxy knowing, but her words were very comforting. But the feeling persisted, the urge to just blurt out what she wanted to say, and then embrace her sister passionately, to Hell with the ramifications. Her throat was constricted and a blush colored her cheeks, she avoided Roxy’s eyes like the plague.  
“It’s very simple actually.” Rose began. “I hadn't been to sleep in days, was horny as a toad, and wasn't quite in my right mind.”  
“And that’s it?” Roxy asked again, her voice obviously saying that she wasn't buying Rose’s bullshit.  
“Yes.” Rose answered, sitting back up in her seat, and putting the car into gear. Roxy was still eyeballing her as they both buckled in, and Rose knew her life was about to get much more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter by far.   
> I'm bad at feelings (because I'm an unfeeling robot.

**Author's Note:**

> On the pesterlogs- the original word document had the proper coloring, but I can't sort out the HTML to color it likewise here. (Just pretend the colors are there)


End file.
